Doll
by Ra no Yokushinryu
Summary: YnM Crossoverish. Ryou has become one of a certain doctor's dolls. Bakura can only stand by and watch...but will he? Some BxR, oneshot


Ryu and Kitsuneko: Hello everyone! -waves-

Raii: Yo.

Ryu: ... -shrugs- ... I hate IPC. Stupid project that we have to do... -sigh- Well, here's another fic for you. It's sort of a one-shot, drabble-y thing I guess... I've had some of it done a long time ago, and just decided to finish it and put it up here, since I wanted to put something up... I wasn't sure on how to make it better...or longer. So it's pretty bad. Pretty vague too. -sighs again- So, you can imagine whatever you want that was going on here, 'mmkay? ... Anyway, I got the idea from reading Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness), and thought it would be so awesome if I could make a Yugioh crossover with it (it was a cool idea...in my head...) ...but, this is the result. -sweatdrop- Whether or not it's likeable is up to you, my beloved readers!

Kitsuneko: -smiles- Start the fic! -claps-

----------

Ryu had to put up a **Disclaimer** since she could **_not_** claim Yugioh as hers, it being the work of Kazuki Takahashi.

----------

Night.

The sky was clear.

The ground was bathed in red.

The moon was the culprit, shedding light on the world with its bloody glow.

Such a phenomenon wasn't all that uncommon, especially when a certain person was plotting; carrying out devious plans and schemes…

----------

The room was dark, save for the bloody rain of light through the only window in the room. It also gave him a good view of his latest favorite doll.

It gave the pale-like-porcelain skin that he adored a red tint, along with the soft lavender-white hair that he couldn't help but run fingers through. A silver eye behind spectacles gleamed admiringly and pleased at blank emeralds-tainted-crimson; his body leaned forward to nuzzle at the doll-boy's face.

'Beautiful...'

The pale hand moved from hair to caress at skin, over eyes, cheeks, nose, lips, and chin. Down the throat and pass the collarbone until it pressed lightly on the shirt-clothed chest, over a hard, golden dream catcher-like surface with seven dangling pointers.

"Ah, Ryou… You've been a good boy, haven't you?" Was the soft murmur into Ryou-doll's ear. Of course, he gave no reply, staring blankly ahead, trancelike. A low chuckle came from the man's throat.

"Of course, of course you have… Bringing me souls, such a good boy, Ryou…"

The hand came up to caress the Ryou-doll's cheek, said doll's head leaning into the touch, eyes unchanged.

"And you'll continue to do so, won't you Ryou?"

"…"

A low growl from a corner in the room. A figure hidden by the shadows stepped forward into the light. He could've been a twin of the Ryou-doll, what with his hair, though such a silver-blue, and his eyes, such a fiery violet-red… And very much with a free will.

"Muraki, I've done my part of the deal… How about yours?" Was the low hiss.

The platinum-blonde man, Muraki, glanced behind him, fixing the sole silver eye upon the figure. A slow, amused smile curled his lips. "Ah yes, the deal…" He murmured, rising, taking a few steps from his seated delicate, porcelain doll, pushing his glasses back up with a finger.

"Human beings are so fragile… So frighteningly delicate… You know this, don't you? Yami no Bakura…"

The figure tensed, made a small noise of annoyance, but stayed silent otherwise.

"I, as a doctor have been blamed for so many deaths. No matter how much of modern science there may be, no matter how it advances… There is no escaping death. Testing the limits of the human body was amusing…for a time. I now want something more powerful…"

Muraki reached up, pulling the curtain of platinum-blonde and silver away, the unnatural pale blue iris hidden behind staring at the other (Bakura sucked in his breath), while his smile grew to a larger extent, growing cruel and insane. Bakura felt an uncharacteristical spark of fear, and took a few steps back, violet-reds wide, curious yet wary. Fearful yet not.

"Heheheheh… The blood-moon demands a sacrifice, Bakura… Tonight… It shall be you."

He snapped his fingers, and the previously lifeless Ryou-doll moved from his seated position in the chair.

Bakura has seen this happen countless times before, ever since the deal between doctor and spirit was struck. Lifeless, blank staring green turned blood-red; the possessed body of Bakura Ryou slowly walked forward. One step after another…

"Ryou, stop!"

The doll paused.

"Ryou…finish him off for me. Bring me his soul…"

"Don't listen to him anymore! Yadonushi…you don't want to do this…"

There was a glimmer from the Ring…and a spark of life shone in those eyes for a brief moment. Many emotions whirled in their depths, before going blank again. The glow was fading, as the doll-boy quickly, too quickly for Bakura to realize what had happened, moved directly in front of him. Bared fangs gleamed in the red light, a hiss coming from the boy as he moved forward. There was a scream.

And as the world faded to eternal darkness, he swore he saw silent tears streaming down those pale cheeks, and three words muttered in his ear that he returned with his last breath.

"…I love you too…"

----------

And not long after, a lavender-haired boy broke from control once again, and heartbreaking, keening sobs filled the air as he saw whose lifeless body he was beside. While close by, Muraki smiled, appraisingly.

"Good boy, Ryou…"

----------

Ryu: ... -humming- ... Oh! So, how was it? -tilts head- I'd like to know what you think, so if you could, please send me a review. -smiles- Oh, and about AVL (A Vampire's Love), it'll continue, of course! -nods- It might just take a while, because...well, you'll have to just find out when the update comes out, ne?

Kitsuneko: So mean, teasing the poor, waiting readers... -pouts-


End file.
